


Nothing as Exhilarating

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Clothed Sex, Early Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: “Just admit you liked the movie.”Patrick has David pressed down along the couch in Ray’s living room, and is carrying on a discussion of the movie they just watched between kisses. David has really been enjoying that Patrick apparently wants to kiss him and wants to talk to him enough that they often combine the activities. And with Patrick on top of him like this, David has half a mind - and possibly half some other parts - to give in and tell him what he wants to hear.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 16
Kudos: 232





	Nothing as Exhilarating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/gifts).



> The prompt was laughing while kissing. Things... escalated, lol. Thanks as always, Em! 😘
> 
> The title is from a line in Point Break. Roach says there's nothing as exhilarating as surfing, not even sex, and Tyler suggests that maybe he's not doing it right. ;)
> 
> Once again, these are prompt fills for this [soft fic prompt meme](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/619125619625738240). I'm moving them to AO3 slower than I'm filling them, so you can catch them [on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/soft-prompt-fills) first. They'll go up here in batches of three on weekends. :)

“Just admit you liked the movie.”

Patrick has David pressed down along the couch in Ray’s living room, and is carrying on a discussion of the movie they just watched between kisses. David has really been enjoying that Patrick apparently wants to kiss him _and_ wants to talk to him enough that they often combine the activities. And with Patrick on top of him like this, David has half a mind - and possibly half some other parts - to give in and tell him what he wants to hear.

But it’s just not in his nature to not be stubborn.

“I think Keanu and Swayze are-”

“ _No_ ,” Patrick interrupts with a light chuckle, pressing another smiling kiss to David’s lips. “I know you think they’re hot. I want you to admit you liked the movie as whole.”

“It’s not… the worst movie you’ve picked,” David says. He cranes up for another kiss, but Patrick pulls back, just out of reach.

“This is the first time you’ve _let me_ pick the movie.”

“Because I’ve had to intervene every other time.”

“Because you’re the arbiter of taste.”

“Obviously. I didn’t hear you complaining about _Shakespeare in Love_ last week.”

“And _I_ didn’t hear _you_ complaining about _Point Break_ tonight.”

Patrick finally leans back down for another kiss, but David is smiling too widely to properly receive it. He doesn’t know what’s come over him. It must be that he’s not used to his idiosyncrasies being not just tolerated, but accepted and matched so consistently. He’s still fairly certain it’s only a matter of time until Patrick grows weary of him, but for now, Patrick isn’t giving him the chance to go down that mental spiral. His kissing is too distracting.

“Admit it,” Patrick says, with a soft kiss to one cheekbone. “Admit it was a good movie.” A kiss to his other cheekbone. “Tell me you liked it.” A kiss to his jaw. “Say it.”

David tips his head back to make room when it seems like Patrick is going to kiss his neck. But he doesn’t. His lips are hovering right over the spot he knows will make David’s breath catch, but he’s stopped, and is waiting.

“Fine,” David exhales. “I liked it.”

Patrick hums happily and kisses David’s neck. David can’t help moaning softly, his arms wrapping more tightly around Patrick. But then Patrick is sitting up again.

“What did you like about it?”

David rolls his eyes, but if this is how Patrick is going to be, he figures two can play that game.

“I liked…” David says, sliding a hand up to cup Patrick’s jaw, reveling in the way his eyes flutter shut for a second. “...how it was very… _very_ … homoerotic.”

He guides Patrick back down to kiss him, feeling the huff of his laugh before he melts into it. When he pulls back, it’s not far at all this time, his nose brushing against David’s.

“Maybe that’s why I always liked it so much.”

The casual comment reflecting on his identity makes David feel so happy for him. He’s not sure if that would be weird to say, so he just hums and says, “You had taste before you knew it.”

“David,” Patrick says gleefully, shifting so one of his legs is nestled solidly between both of David’s. “Are you saying you think I have taste?”

“I know you have taste,” David says, sliding his hands down to Patrick’s lower back and pressing their bodies together. “I can feel how much taste you have.”

“Oh I see, you’re saying I have good taste in men, but not movies?”

“Your words, not mine.”

“Well maybe I should pick another movie to prove-”

David tugs him in and kisses him hard. It makes them both laugh, but only for a moment, before they’re giving themselves over entirely to the kiss. David’s hands are all over Patrick, and Patrick would be doing the same if he didn’t need to keep one hand braced on the couch arm behind David’s head. He does what he can with his other hand, running it from David’s chest to his shoulder, back up to tip his head back again so he can kiss and bite his neck. David’s hips jerk up, and Patrick meets the motion, very deliberately pressing in with his thigh.

“ _Ohh_ ,” David gasps. “Um… is this okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Patrick says emphatically. “It is with me if it is with you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, uh-huh. And um, are we okay to do this right now? Ray…”

“...will be out for another couple of hours,” Patrick says, nipping at his earlobe. “And I made him swear to text if he was gonna be home early.”

“So smart,” David sighs, his hand slipping around the back of Patrick’s neck to pull him into a deep, filthy kiss. He sucks on Patrick’s tongue and Patrick groans, his fingers dig into David’s shoulder.

After that, Patrick begins to rock his hips into David’s continuously. David tries to arrange his legs in a way that allows him to return the favor, but the couch is narrow and he’s having a hard time getting any leverage. Patrick doesn’t seem to mind, focusing instead on fucking David into the sofa as best he can while they’re both fully dressed. David is panting, hard and straining in his nice date-night jeans, gripping at Patrick’s shoulders, then his back, and then his ass, abandoning all pretense and encouraging Patrick’s movements. The pleasure builds and builds and David has to pull out of the kiss to throw his head back and moan. Patrick gasps, dropping his head to David’s shoulder, grinding their hips together hard.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Patrick breathes. “Yeah come on, come on, take what you need, take it…”

“ _Holy_ ,” David gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his nails into the seat of Patrick’s jeans, hips spasming as he comes. “ _Fffuck_.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows the high, breathy moans coming from him are probably embarrassing, but he honestly can’t help it.

“Wow,” Patrick says, once David starts to relax. He pushes himself up so he can look at him, much to David’s dismay. “I feel a lot less embarrassed about you making me… when you did this to me the other night.”

Still catching his breath, David glares at him weakly.

“Because it was hot,” Patrick clarifies. “I’ve been wanting to do that. To see you, um… to make you feel good, like that.”

David sighs, smiling softly at that. He tips his chin up and Patrick takes the hint, kissing him sweetly.

“Unfortunately,” David says, pulling back, “you made me feel good _in_ my pants. And now I really need to change.”

A proud little smile flashes over Patrick’s face before he climbs off of David.

“Sorry about that,” he says. “I’m sure I have something you can borrow.”

David waves him off. “I have a change of clothes in my bag.”

Patrick raises his eyebrows.

“No, it’s not…” David sighs. “I always have a change of clothes.”

“Ah,” Patrick says. “I did always wonder what you carried around in that bag.”

David stands gingerly, thankful that he at least wore black pants tonight. He feels Patrick’s eyes on him, and then he’s stepping in front of him, wrapping his arms around David’s waist. He’s mindful of not pressing into David’s crotch, but David still whines.

“Sorry,” Patrick says. “I just…”

David’s hands go to his shoulders, squeezing them with a smile.

“I will be back in just a minute,” David says. “And I will be returning the favor basically however you’d like me to. But I _have_ to change first.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick says, but he’s unable to resist pressing one more kiss to his lips. David huffs, more amused than annoyed, returning the kiss before gently pulling out of Patrick’s hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Closed to prompts, but open to hellos on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/).


End file.
